


Hunting Season

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Day 28, Fluff, M/M, Mating Season, NSFW, Smut, Whumptober 2020, hunting season, mating games, no.28
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: It’s that time and the Tallests’ hormones  are rushing and Red’s thoughts have turned to his mate. Purple, however, never wants to make it too easy for his partner and initiates a fun mating game.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Hunting Season

**Author's Note:**

> This part is more “mature” than anything else. The actual smut is to come as a bonus later (I’ll add it as a second chapter here).

Purple’s giggles rang out, echoing in the halls.

_ “If you think you can catch me…” his co-ruler had begun, his purple eyes shining in challenge. _

It was a game. One Red had been itching to play for days now.

_ “…and subdue me…” _

But Purple hadn’t been receptive to his advances. Not that he was surprised. If there was one thing Purple most definitely was not, it was  _ easy. _

_ “…then I MIGHT just let you have me.” With that said, Purple had pranced off. He hadn’t even waited for Red’s agreement. He hadn’t needed to, either, and he knew it. He knew Red would always take the bait. _

_ “You will definitely let me have you,” Red had said as he took up the chase. _

Now he was running through the smeeterie, following Purple’s enticing scent.

  
  


***

  
  


Laughing in delight and having the best time of his life, Purple ran through a room, knocking a couple drones to the side as he headed for the door. He knew Red wasn’t far behind him, so he had to keep moving.

As soon as the door slid open, he darted out. Outside. Fresh air in his nostrils. The breeze blew through his antennae as his boots pounded against the pavement.

He turned and ran towards one of the few areas on their home planet that had plants and trees. He’d already set something up there in case Red was lucky.

If. 

Because, though Red had once been a ground commander, and was accordingly strong and clever, Purple had stealth and speed on his side. And he knew his mate.

That went both ways, of course. Red knew him just as well.

  
  


***

  
  


Red could hardly believe it when Purple’s scent disappeared. He looked about the room - Purple had definitely been here. But where had he gone?

Seeing their ruler looking around intensely, a few of the drones pointed towards the door. There was only one thing he could be after anyway.

“He went outside, my Tallest,” one said timidly. This was  _ not _ the time to upset the Tallest and everyone knew it.

Without saying anything in reply, Red ran for the door. Once outside, he lost Purple’s scent again and searched about until he picked it up. Then he set off after him once more, the wind in his face and his boots pounding the pavement.

He followed the scent into the park.  _ ‘What are you planning, Pur?’ _ he wondered as he ran into a cluster of trees and bush (none of it was native to Irk, having been imported from other planets to create this little oasis at the demand of some former Tallest).

Red didn’t slow down. He had hunted rebels on much harder terrain. It was not losing Purple’s tracks that was hard. There were no boot marks to tell him where Purple had been. He only had Purple’s scent.

His delightful scent that beckoned Red to follow no matter what.

  
  


***

  
  


Purple covered his mouth to stifle another giggle as he watched Red wander around below, searching for him. He lowered himself from the tree until he was close enough to the ground to land without making too much noise, then he dropped behind a bush. He landed with only the softest of thumps as his boots touched the ground. He stayed crouched behind his cover, watching his mate.

Red halted, coming to a stop all at once and turned a circle, sniffing.

Purple knew he’d better move before the wind shifted and blew his scent right to his mate. He slowly backed away. With perfectly controlled movements, he silently crept away, one step after another, until he stopped behind a tree with an especially wide trunk. So wide, he and Red could have hugged it from opposite sides and still not be able to touch fingers.

He grinned at how sneaky he was. Red had been mere metres from him and he’d snuck right out from under his nose.

_ ‘I’ve still got it,’ _ he thought proudly; then he peaked around the tree and frowned. Where was Red?

His eyes darted around, but his mate was nowhere to be seen. He raised his antennae, swivelling them to pick up any vibration that might betray Red’s whereabouts.

“HAH!”

The booming battle cry startled Purple as Red pounced him from seemingly out of nowhere.

  
  


***

  
  


They tumbled to the ground and began a scuffle, but Red’s surprise attack had worked and caught Purple off guard. Shortly, he had the upper hand and Purple looked up at him with large, questioning eyes.

Red extended his PAK legs and formed a cage around them, effectively trapping Purple. 

However, there were rules to their game, so he met Purple’s eyes and waited.

Purple extended his PAK legs and tapped each of Red’s.  _ ‘No.’  _ Red withdrew his and sat back, allowing Purple to get up.

The rules of their game were that, if Purple wasn’t ready or didn’t consider it fair when Red caught and subdued him, then it didn’t count and the next round would start.

So, Red wasn’t upset to let Purple go. He enjoyed the hunt almost as much as he enjoyed the win.

  
  


***

  
  


Purple gave his mate an encouraging smile -  _ ‘The game’s still on’ _ \- then got to his feet and ran off. As always, Red gave him a small head start and Purple took advantage of it.

He led Red towards the eastern side of the park. There was a shallow river of cleanzor that came out of the ground and flowed through the park into a lake with a fountain.

Using his PAK legs, Purple crossed the river and hid behind a large rock. It was a clear area and he could see Red when he came. No more sneak attacks! And he waited.

As expected, it wasn’t long before Red appeared just as Purple knew he would. Purple ducked down, flattening his antennae to his head. Red stopped at the edge of the river and sniffed. 

_ ‘Yes, you know I’m here, but where, oh, where am I?’ _ Purple giggled, then clapped his hands quickly over his mouth and ducked down.

Antennae pricked up, Red turned in the direction Purple was hiding. “I heard you,” he called in a sing-song voice. 

Shortly after, Purple heard his footsteps retreat and he peaked out curiously to see Red disappear back into the trees. 

_ ‘What are you up to?’ _ Purple wondered and raised his head higher to try and see through the foliage.

He cocked his head, swiveling his antennae, and stood up. Frowning, when Red didn’t show up again after two entire minutes, he stepped out from behind the rock.

Slowly, he approached the edge of the river, listening carefully.  _ ‘You doof. You’re supposed to  _ catch _ me, not  _ run _ from me.’ _

He folded his arms and glared.  _ ‘If you don’t come out, I’ll just run off again.’ _

Then the tree branches shook and the leaves rustled, and before Purple realised what was happening, his mate sprung from the trees - PAK legs out - coming right for him.

Purple turned to run, but it was too late and Red slammed into him. He crashed to the ground, flat on his stomach with Red on top of him. He heard Red’s PAK legs plunk down around him, caging them like before. With the wind knocked out of him, Purple didn’t put up a fight. 

After a moment, he felt Red bend over until their faces were so close he could feel his hot breath against his cheek.

“I gotcha again!” Red announced and licked Purple’s jaw.

Purple  _ hmmf _ -ed and looked around. Again, there was no escape. However, he extended his PAK leg’s and tapped Red’s again.

_ ‘Not just yet.’ _

Red sighed and withdrew them, then moved off of Purple again. “Round three, then…”

Purple picked himself up from the gravel. His scraped palms and jaw were already healing and he wiped his hands off on his clothes.

He looked at his mate. It was clear Red didn’t really want to let him go again, but Purple wasn’t ready to be done with the game yet.

He stood up and brushed himself off right in full view of his mate. Then he winked and dashed off.

“Yeah, you better run, you tease; but it won’t do any good because I  _ will _ get you!”

  
  


***

  
  


And get Purple, he did! With his prey once again pinned under him with soft grass for his bed this time, Red formed his cage and waited patiently for the reply.

Purple stared up at him, eyes wide and focused. His PAK opened and his legs came out and touched Red’s. Not a tap, instead they lingered for a moment before he curled the tips around them and angled his antennae away from Red. 

_ ‘Yes.’ _

“Good,” Red said, relieved, and wrapped his arms around his mate. “And I’m going to have you  _ right here.” _ But then he looked around. “Or against that tree. You can scratch it, leave your marks, so everyone can see.”

Purple glared at him, blushing furiously, and Red stuck his tongue out.

“Okay, not the tree,” he relented. “Right here then?”

Purple thought about it, then gave a cute wicked little smirk. “Okay, sure.”

  
  


***

  
  


Purple closed his eyes as Red’s lips and tongue found his neck. He tilted his head back to give his mate access to all of his sensitive flesh.

After the last round of the game, he’d had a good workout and a lot of fun. But now he was tired of playing games and ready to mate.

Red’s sharp claws made short work of their clothes, removing them in shreds. He didn’t care how they were supposed to get back home without clothes just as long as Red kept touching him.

As long as he could feel Red’s tongue against his heated flesh and Red’s fingertips lighting little fires up and down his sides. As long as he could fill his lungs with Red’s scent and feel Red’s weight against him. Upon him. He didn’t care about anything else.

Red was the dominant hunter and Purple his eager prey.


End file.
